Roleplay:Russia Invades Poland
80,000 Russian troops march towards Poland's Capitol. Currently 40,000 Polish troops are dead and 257 polish citizens are dead. Czar Benjamin Macmorgan announced " Russia is far too isolated from Europe. It is time we connect our self's to Europe permanently. Thus enabling larger trade and military alliances" All Polish Prisoners will become Serfs. Currently in Russia 10 million Peasants are Serfs, The Czar announced he is planning to build a glorious city in Poland once it is taken over, It will make Paris look boring! Current War Updates: *Russian Troops 10 miles from the capitol. *Japan's troops and Polish troops protect all major cities, 10,000 Swedish and 20,000 Japanese troops fight off the Russians. *50,000 Russian troops heading towards major cities. *Russian navel fleets strike cities from the rivers. *The Czar ordered 40,000 Polish Prisoners to be taken back to Russia to rebuild the cities that were destroyed from the war against Spain. *Currently 5,000 Polish citizens captured by Russian Forces. *1,000 Russian troops killed in a skirmish outside of Saint Petersburg. *England intervenes and stops Russia's progress for now. Diplomat sent to Poland to encourage John Macbatten to let go of Ukraine. *Ship Of The Lines guard all major Polish ports. *Due to Macbatten's stubbornness, England sends Spanish war prisoners, and captures Kiev. *Polish retake Kiev, but Spanish war prisoners launch attack on surrounding countryside. *Japanese forces are arriving on the Shores of Poland in order to defend their allies, Poland. *Singaporean war junks attack western shores of Japan, devastating at least five fishing villages, then retreat. *Polish ships of the line reach the shores of several Russian cities and devastate them. *Polish shores are being guarded with mostly War Frigates. *Hessian forces sink Polish war frigates, and bombard the coast. *Polish soldiers fight Hessian forces for the beaches. *Polish forces take Ukraine and other major cites, and head to Russia's capital. *Japanese forces landing on Russian Shores. *Spanish war prisoners burn most of Ukraine's farmland causing a HUE drop in supplies. *While Japanese forces are away, war junks from Singapore and India destroy most of Japan's eastern coast. *Ukrainian forces attack the Spanish while the Polish grenadiers attack St. Petersburg and march towards the castle. *Hessian and English forces march onto St. Petersburg, and wipe out Polish invaders. *Though they where whipped out, the city of St. Petersburg is nearly burned to ashes. *Polish send a small group of ships, and gets polish civilians that Russia capture and puts them back in Poland. *Before Polish transports can reach Poland, English war ships sink the transports, thus killing 50,000 Polish captives. *Japanese take 100,000 captives. *England frees most captives, and sinks the rest. *Singaporean war fleet disembarks and attacks Tokyo! *John Macbatten asks for peace. *Russia demands the surrender of John Macbatten or Russian forces will kill the 100,000 Polish citizens. *Polish forces kill the 100,000 Russians and Swedish and Japanese force Russians out of Poland. *Japan reinforces Poland encase of a counter-attack. *800,000 Russian military units march towards Poland's Capitol burning everything in their path. *500,000 Polish citizens killed. *Poland loses 1/3 of their military. *British-Singaporean war fleet burns land south of Tokyo. *Polish forces pull a ceasefire for twelve hours. Russia celebrates. *English forces continue bombarding Japan, urging for a step down from war. *Japanese Royal Guard patrolling Tokyo, 3 companies of Japanese Forces attacking English forces from the west. *England destroys forces, takes prisoners, and out of mercy, frees prisoners into the forests of Japan. *During the 12 hours the Polish forces regroup, get more ammo, weapons, and train Russian war prisoners for the Polish army. *The ceasefire has ended. *The little that is left of Polish troops, force the small group of Russians out of the country Poland and finish the building of St. Benjaborg *King John Macbatten offers peace. *The re-building of Poland begins. *Most buildings, cities and other main places in Poland are being re-built. *Russian troops attack in rebuilding stage, but are stopped by Japanese *Polish call another ceasefire until Benjamin Macmorgan replies to the peace-offer! *During cease-fire polish build a wall around the borders, new forts, and more ammo, ships, and much more. *Russia enforces current strongholds. *Russian fleets launches a blockade on the coast of Poland of 20 ships of the line. *Russian Spies capture the inner-ring of Polish officials and they have been moved to _________. *City is under marshal law. *Russians have barricaded themselves in the northern Polish regions with impregnable fortresses . *Polish armies take some more land to the west. *Russians take some more land to the east. *English forces arrive in Poland, but do not disembark. Instead, they launch cannon fire on coastal cities, devastating the fish market. *40 Russian sotls re-enforce the English fleet. *Russian flags raised. *Polish flags burnt. *200,000 Polish troops sent to Siberia. *400,000 Russian troops build border camps along Poland's border. *John Macbatten arrested and exiled to France. Category:Fan wars Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play